Alphabet Oneshots
by RosesandThorns11
Summary: Alphabet One-shots for out favourite characters! Yippee!
1. A is for Alphabet

**A is for Alphabet:**

**AN: This is set when Percy is a young boy learning his alphabet. Enjoy!**

"Mum!" Percy whined. "I don't want to do my alphabet anymore! I wanna play sea captain with my first mate Teddy! We are about to set sail to Australia!"

Sally knew that Percy's dad was Poseidon, so he naturally was attracted to water and could swim quite well for how young he was.

"Percy, I will let you go if you can say the alphabet for me perfectly," Sally replied.

"Okay!" Percy said.

He was quite nervous, because he really liked playing with Teddy, and he wanted to make his mum proud.

"ABCDEFG…HIJKLMNOP….QRS…TUV…..WXYZ!"

Finally, Percy had learnt the alphabet. Because of his ADHD, it took Percy a bit longer to learn things like the alphabet and his numbers. Sally was so proud, and relieved when he finally was able to say the alphabet. All they had left know was numbers.

Meanwhile, Percy had been waiting to see if he was allowed to play, 'Captain Percy and First Mate Teddy set sail to Australia'.

"Mum, did I say it right? Am I allowed to go and play?" Percy asked impatiently, "Please Mummy!"

Sally was very proud of Percy so she said yes and Percy raced off to go order his first mate Teddy around.

"Make sure you put your life jacket on!"

"MUM…"

The End

**AN: Thanks for reading! If you have something to ask, review or PM me. **

**-RosesandThorns11 :)**

**Oh and here is the story idea:**

**Alphabet One Shots:**

**Alphabet one shots for the main characters**


	2. B is for Bread

**B is for Bread:**

**AN: Hello again! This is set when Thalia, Annabeth and Luke are on the run, trying to get to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth is seven, Thalia is around that (can't be bothered to check) and Luke is twelve. Alright, I have a feeling that this story might take some time for me to complete. But I will try to keep my updating schedule happening! Kay, bye!**

"Luke, I'm really really hungry? Can we please stop and eat something?" Annabeth whined pitifully.

The three, (Thalia, Annabeth and Luke) had gone non-stop for three whole days, with small to miniscule amounts of sleep and rest. Luke new they were nearly out of food, and weren't that close to camp, but he couldn't bear to see Annabeth and Thalia fade away, especially Annabeth, so he gave her a small slice of bread, just plain bread with no butter.

It was just a slice of bread, but it seemed like a feast for the gods in Annabeth's opinion. Her eyes light up and she thanked Luke repeatedly, and then grabbed the slice carefully.

Annabeth savoured each slice of that bread. Somehow, she thought, we are going to make it to camp and I can have all the bread I want!

**AW….. 3 I feel like Annabeth isn't recognised for how hard she fought when she was a child, but I hope you liked it. Please if you think I deserve it, R&R! Tata for now…..**


	3. C is for College

**C is for College**

**AN: Hello again! I am back with a new one-shot. Hope you enjoy :)**

For every mother, there was a time when their little baby grew up, left the house, and started their own life by themselves. For Sally, she really noticed when Percy decided to go to college and become a marine biologist. It wasn't going to be easy, but he certainly was going to do his best to get there.

"Are you ready to go Perce? I'm happy to go and get something." Sally said anxiously as Annabeth and Percy packed their small convertible with stuff for college.

'Mum, its okay. I think we are all right. Percy laughed as he packed it all in. I'll visit all the time."

That was the day Sally finally saw Percy grow up.


	4. D is for Dawn

**D is for Dawn**

**AN: I'm back! Writing again!**

**Anyway, enjoy but just a warning, no more OC's for Camp Firefly. I think the story is going to end sooner rather than later. Ok, read!**

As the dawn rose above camp, the Gods looked down and sighed.

"How are we going to stop this war?" Athena mumbled.

"I personally think we need to toughen up the camp because this isn't even serious yet!" Ares growled.

"Look at the mess!" Apollo whined! "Who will clean it up?"

They all looked down. Camp Half-Blood was a battlefield. Half the cabins were looking like they would collapse, and chairs were destroyed. Campers had broken bones, and many needed to be healed. Apollo cabin were working 24/7 to try to save everyone.

"And to think this happened because of Katie and Travis!" Aphrodite shouted.

"Hey!" Hermes and Demeter shouted!

"I for one am proud that the Hermes weakling lost." Demeter said smugly.

"….What? Travis won!" Hermes shouted.

**...**

And that was how World War God started. (and World War Katie is going to kill Travis!)

**AN: I liked that! :D Could you tell what the source of war was?**


	5. E is for Excitement

**E is for Excitement**

_Dear Diary,_

_Travis is annoying me again. Did he really have to dress my cabin to look like a giant flower? And replace everyone's clothes with petal flowers? Anyway, even though he drives me nuts, he does make me laugh! An NO, I do not like him! Definitely not!' -Katie_

_Hey Katie! I snuck into your cabin and grabbed your diary! Of course I had to do those things! You needed to recognise my awesomeness! Okay, better go, or I'll miss dinner and starve to death, and then you couldn't go out with me! Anyway, thinking of seeing you and your cabins face was to exciting!_

_Bye!_

_-Travis_

_Seriously?!_

_-Katie._

**AN: I tried diary writing, and I actually like it! You might see a bit more of this later on. Okay! Tell me if you like my writing, because I write for you guys! **


	6. F is for Family

**F is for Family**

Family,

They love,

They also listen,

They care a lot

They are also always there.

Never ever gone for too long.

They keep a special place in hearts.

Family is the best thing someone could have.

**AN: I thought maybe I should try different styles of writing. Tell me what you think.**


	7. G is for Grief

**G is for Grief**

Annabeth paused at the door of her and Percy's bedroom, with a frown on her face. Sally, at the age of eighty, had died. She had lived long enough to see her three grandchildren. Sally's health had started to get worse, and on August 23rd, she passed away in her sleep. Percy had been devastated by his loss, and wouldn't say anything for the three days it took to organise the funeral.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, "Are you okay?"

Percy turned around and suddenly, his face crumpled and he started sobbing.

"She was my only family for years! She was all I had!" Percy ground out amidst his tears.

Annabeth rubbed his back and helped him stand up.

"You can do it Perce. She knew you loved her."

Later on, after the funeral, surrounded by Leo and Calypso, Piper and Jason, Nico, Hazel and Frank, and the rest of his family from Camp, Percy realized that it was okay to grieve, because as long as he had his family, it wouldn't matter.

**AN: That was mildly depressing but also nice in the end. Sally would've had to die, so I wanted to explore how that would've seemed like to Percy.**

**Tell me what you thought, and if you can, do my poll! The story that gets the most votes will be the one I start!**


	8. H is for Hope

**H is for Hope**

Leo, Jason and I watched the sun set, sitting on the hill overlooking camp. It was barbeque night at camp, celebrating the end of the Giant War. Many of the younger campers didn't have to go through any fighting, but almost all the older campers did.

"It's nice not having to go herd off Team Leo. And, I guess not having to fight all the time." Leo said.

Jason and I agreed. We, as well of the rest of the seven and Nico, had to lead the fight and had to stay fighting for as long as we could.

"Hey!" Percy shouted, pulling a laughing Annabeth behind him. "We all have to go down and say a few words and stuff!"

We all groaned. The only decent speaker was Annabeth, and she always made us say something. Most of the time we just said thanks for believing in us. Then we tried to escape as fast as we could.

Hope was what kept us running away from Annabeth.


	9. I is for Intelligence

**I is for Intelligent**

_Annabeth Chase_

_Cabin Six,_

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Long Island Sound._

Honey, I can't tell you how proud I am. Redesigning Olympus? Amazing! Even as the wisdom goddess, I don't think I could achieve that.

I apologise for all the times I missed something in your life. I couldn't stay, because sooner or later, I would've had to leave. I wanted to leave earlier so you could cope without suddenly losing your mum. I can't be called a mum; I am only the woman who birthed you, even if you were just a brain child. How is camp? Is it getting better for you?

Write me back, please. You deserve at least a reply.

- Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

**AN: If you couldn't tell, this was a letter from Athena to Annabeth. It is set after the first war, without the Romans. Of course, Percy has already gone missing. D: But review or PM me! It's not like I actually have anything to do like clean my room…. ;-) What is your favourite face? Mine is butt chin man, :)))))**


	10. J is for Joy

**J is for Joy**

**AN: I'mmmmmmm BACK! And before you go murdering me because I murdered the English language, read the author's note at the bottom. It explains everything! :P Also, this is set as an Aphrodite girl's diary. Enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

Ohmigosh! I just saw the cutest couple EVA! They were all like, I heart you, and like, you're the cutest! I freaking love it! Romance is the best! Okay! Gtg like, now, so bye diary! Mwah!

Melissa, Aphrodite's bestest daughter EVA!

Dear Diary,

Guess wat! I just like found out that the cutest couple EVA has a ship name! Like, srsly, this is awesome and the best gossip! It's Percabeth, and I'm like srsly excited to drag them in and give them a makeover! Yippee!  
Hugs and Kisses, Mellissa.

Dear Diary,

This is srsly the saddest thing, since like, forever! Percabeth is only 'beth' now! Percy has disappeared! Campers are all like, 'we gotta save him!' But gurl, I gotta finish ma nails first!

XOXO, Melissa

Dear Diary,

Yay! Percy is back and Percabeth is as well! I could, like, jump for joy! I LOVE couples! Ok, gotta go now, stupid Chiron is making actually fight each other. Yawn.

Seeya! Melissa, the gurl who brings the all the boys to the yard!

**AN: Haha! Forgive the spelling mistakes in the chapter, I tried to make it overly girly and this is what happened. O_O. I have no words…. Anyway! Click the little button, its felling ticklish! :D**


	11. K is for Kiss

**K is for Kiss**

_The "I Love You' Kiss_

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy murmured as he hugged Annabeth tight.

She froze. That was the first time Percy had ever said "I love you" to her. This was a special occasion, people! She needed to document it!

"You okay?" Percy asked as she stood there, frozen in place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And for the record, I love you too." Annabeth said as she looked carefully into Percy's eyes.

They leant into each other and kissed.

It was in that moment, when Percy knew he really loved Annabeth, and how she loved him back.

OoOoO

_The "I'm Sorry" Kiss_

Aphrodite leant over the crib and looked down at her beautiful baby. Piper had only been born a week, and she was already so beautiful.

Goddesses had it better than Gods at least. They could stay a bit longer because they were the demigod's birth mother. Gods had to leave as soon as they saw the baby.

Oh, how she loved Piper.

Piper was going to be a great girl, and not just because of how she looked. Aphrodite could feel it.

She sighed, it was almost dawn.

She leant down and kissed Piper's forehead.

"Goodbye"

OoOoO

_The "Hello" Kiss_

"Hello?" Hephaestus said as he knocked on the door of one Esperanza Valdez.

"Hello honey!" She said as she looked at a recipe book, flustered. "I'm a bit busy here, can you see?"

And see he could. The kitchen had turned into an explosion of mess and spices.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Hephaestus said as he sidled closer to her.

"Of course you do." Anza said as she grinned. "Come here."

And, standing in front of boiling water, the two pecked each other on the lips.

"Oh Dang, I forgot about the hot water! Watch out!"

OoOoO

_The "Why?" Kiss_

Rachel Stoll lie sobbing in her bed, with Travis and Connor cuddled close next to her.

Hermes had left her, and she couldn't do it. Travis was only three, and Connor was in his terrible twos. They weren't that bad, but it _was_ hard.

As she lie there, she heard a noise. She stiffened. Was this one of the monsters _he _had told her about? How could she protect her boys?

When she looked up, she saw Hermes.

He came down to the bed, lay next to her, and kissed her.

"Why?" She whispered into the darkness.

OoOoO

_The "Victory" Kiss_

Katie looked over at Travis. He looked back at her and winked, with a huge smile on his face.

They had just won the war against Kronos, and the world had been saved. Everyone was celebrating. For once, apart from a few monsters, they were safe.

Travis annoyed her nonstop, but he made her smile. Katie was glad he made it through.

Everyone had just seen Percy and Annabeth kiss, so couples were forming everywhere.

Katie didn't know why, but she ran at Travis and kissed him with all her might.

"I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too"

OoOoO

**AN: I really liked writing that chapter. I feel it explored couples or families that aren't usually in the spotlight. I liked it! **

**P.S Each section, including this fabulous author's note, are each exactly one hundred words long. So all up, this should equal out to exactly six hundred words, I think.**

**P.P.S Also, tell me what you thought of it! This chappie is probably my favourite so far.**

**P.P.P.S Also, are you proud of little Roses? Actually updating for once?**

**P.P.P.P.S And you do realize I don't have enough things to say so I'm just writing random stuff right?**


	12. L is for LOL

**L is for LOL**

Group Text – Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and… Leo?

**Annabeth – **Hello?

**Leo – **Hey all loyal "Team Leo" Fans!

**Piper –** Seriously, who invited him?

**Hazel **– fhdskjhdf

**Annabeth – **Hey everyone! Hazel, you ok?

**Hazel **– I THINK I SORTA HAVE IT

**Leo – **Close enough. Anyway,

I am inviting you to a party, for

All of the seven, and Nico. :)

**Piper **- …Thanks?

**Hazel –** I finally have it. These phones are

Really difficult and confusing.

**Annabeth **– I didn't get them at first either.

And aren't phones supposed to attract monsters?

**Piper** – Nah! Leo said they are safe.

**Leo –** I might've lied…..

**Piper, Annabeth and Hazel – **LEO!

**AN: That was another fun chappie. My hands seem to like writing and weird hours, like starting at 9, then continuing at 2, then finishing at…. 4?**

**Well, I guess,**

**WE WILL NEVER KNOW! MWAHAHAHA! **

**(Starts coughing and chokes). Well then, bye! :)**


End file.
